


We're What Killed The Dinosaurs.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Based on Heathers, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hermione Granger-centric, I'm Sorry, LGBTQ Character, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Murder, My First Smut, POV Hermione Granger, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sociopath Tom Riddle, Sorry I hate homophobia but what I'm doing has homophobia, Teenage Tom Riddle, but the rapists die so its gucci, i die like a woman, no betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione Granger was mostly a loner, although she had her friend, Hannah Abbott, though she wanted more.Tom Riddle wasn't the epitome of popularity, he had his looks, but it was his intensity that turned everybody off.How will a little duckling turn into an eagle? How will a vulture help?
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Marcus Flint (refrenced), Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	1. We Could Be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic? In the middle of a zoom class? Let's go!  
> Also, before you scroll down, I must ask of you to be kind in the comments, I am just learning Hermione's personality, and Tom's too. They may be a little/a lot OOC, so please bare with me, I am new.

September 1st, 1991.  
  
"Dear diary," Hermione mentally began, slowly walking up the hall, "I believe I'm a good person, ya know, I believe there's good in everybody...  But here we are, the first day of senior year! I look around these kids I've known all my life, and I ask myself... What happened." Hermione stopped her mental thought, leading her gaze to look upon the chaos, that was her highschool.  Western Hogwarts High, was considered an okay school, no one got expelled a lot, but that was because the Slytherins, which was the popular kids, never got caught.  Hogwarts divided itself into four selections, Hufflepuffs, which are the hopeless romantics, and the quiet kids.  Gryffindors, the rowdy, and excitable kids, and Ravenclaw which is the recluse, nerdy, and often cruel classmates.  Hermione, herself was classified as a Ravenclaw, she wasn't too popular, she was liked by a few, such as the Gryffindors, Harry Potter, and Nevile Longbottom.  But other than that, she was completely unknown. "I just can't believe how much everybody has changed, we were so sweet in primary school, why can't we go back to times like those?" Hermione reflected, glumly.  
  
  
  
  
She ran into Hannah Abbott, her best friend, since diapers. Hannah turned around, a smile on her face, "Hermione! We on for movie night?" She squealed, hugging Hermione. Hermione gave a lazy smirk, "Ya, you're on jiffy pop detail. What are we watching tonight?" She questioned, as Hannah released Hermione from the hug. "We are watching the Princess Bride." Hermione snorted, "Wait, haven't you already memorized it by now?" She asked, giving Hannah a questioning glance, as Hannah smiled good-naturedly, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending." Hannah admitted, looking down. Hermione, feeling a bit bad, put a hand on her shoulder, "For you, I will watch it a thousand times."  
  
Hannah lit up at that promise, "Okay! See you in History! I'll make sure to grab notes for you in Chem! " She hugged her again, fondly smiling. "I do not know what I would do without ya, Hannah. She admitted before Hannah retorted, "Probably die."   
  
  
From being highschool, Hermione knew the bell was going to ring soon, so she waved to Hannah as she ran to the bathroom. She was not looking forward to Chem with Mr. Snape, he once called her a buck-tooth swot, which wasn't completely untrue, but it did hurt.  Hermione sat in the stall for a few more seconds before three girls entered. Hermione couldn't see the actual person, but she could tell by the snide tone, who it was. Narcissa Black, Andromeda Black, and Bellatrix Black.  
  
  
  
"Those the Blacks, they float above it all. Andromeda Black, her dad is loaded, he sells engagement rings...  Narcissa Black, no discernable personality, but, her mom did pay for the implants, and Bellatrix Black the almighty, she.  Is a mythic bitch. "She pauses before reintroducing them in her head, and then she let out a sigh, "They are solid Teflon, never bothered, never harassed, I would give anything to be like that.." Hermione mentally sighed, staring down at her lap, picking at the thread on her pants. "Everybody either wants to fuck them or be them. Hannah would rather they'd be nicer, I'd rather be them.  "  Hurried footsteps rush into the stall next to Hermione, she looked over, alarmed, and decided to be quiet.  "Grow up Heather; anorexia is so, '87."  Bellatrix drawled, presumably doing her makeup in the mirror, a hesitant voice spoke up, "Maybe you should see a doctor, Narcissa."  "Yeah, maybe I should," Narcissa replied, rather weakly, groaning. Another female walked in, "Ah, Bellatrix and Andromeda..."  A voice grumbled, Hermione recognized the voice, it was Ms. Trawney, their guidance counselor.  Hermione didn't exactly, hate her. But her advice, seemed, forced. Her mother once told her, that all guidance counselors are just failed teachers, leading others to a dream they did not achieve. "  
  
Narcissa threw up again.  
  
  
A few moments passed, Narcissa gagging filling in space before Trawney before she added, "... And Narcissa." Hermione cringed, mostly for Narcissa.   
  
  
  
  
"Narcissa wasn't feeling well. We were helping her." Bellatrix defended herself, most likely giving Trawney a glare. "Not without a hall pass you aren't! Weeks detention!" Ms. Trawney taunted, glee in her voice.   
  
Hermione quickly scribbled out a note and burst out of the stall. "Wait! Ms. Trawney, we have a hall pass! All four of us are out for the Yearbook Committee... " She trailed off, awkwardly pulling on her skirt, and then looking up to Trawney who has secured the note. Ms. Trawney took a moment to analyze the note, "I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going. " She gritted out, tensely giving back the note to Hermione. She gave the four a final look before stalking off.  Bellatrix snatched the forge and gave a small smirk. "This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?" She demanded, casting a look over to her sisters and then back to her. Hermione licked her lips nervously, "Uh. Hermione Granger, I crave a boon. " The girls raised an eyebrow, "What boon?" She let her eyes trail over Hermione, taking in her features. She let out a nervous cough, "Let... Allow me to sit out your table, just once, no talking needed, if people think you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone."   
  
  
  
  
Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix collectively laughed. Hermione hastily added, "Before you answer, I in addition do permission slips, report cards, and absence notes." She raked a hand through her hair and saw Narcissa light up. "What about prescriptions?" She longingly asked, her eyes slightly glazing. "Shut up Narcissa."  Bellatrix commanded, before Narcissa's eyes went back to normal, and she snapped back, "Sorry Bellatrix.  "Bellatrix eyes Hermione, as Hermione, shivers under her gaze, "For a greasy little nobody, you do possess good bone structure." She commented, grabbing Hermione's cheekbones, stroking them, and then tilts her face to see any flaws. Andromeda piped up, "You got a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the side of your face, I would have matching halves. That's extremely important." She offered a weird smile and backed up. Narcissa raked her eyes looking at Hermione, "Of course you could lose a few pounds." She snidely mentioned, making Hermione look down insecurely.   
  
  
  
"Ya know, this could be beautiful. Mascara, maybe some lipgloss, and we're all on our way. And Narcissa I need your blush. Let's make her beautiful." Bellatrix replied, her steel pale eyes gazing into Hermione's own hazel ones. She paused, "Okay?" She clarified, checking up her nails, before gazing back up to Hermione.  Bellatrix cleared her throat, as Hermione's eyes snapped to Bellatrix, clearly flustered, "Okay!"   
  
  
  
\- -  
  
"Out of my way, geek." Adrian Prucey snarled, knocking what appeared to be Terry Boot, "I don't want trob-" He started before he fell, Hannah worriedly looked upon the scene, wondering where is Hermione. Lunch was starting soon, and she still wasn't there. She tried quelling her fears, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be late without a reason. Trying to distract herself, she took a look at Marcus Flint, taking in his features. His long black hair, his sharp diamond-like eye, and sharp clothes. She focused her attention on what was Marcus was doing, "You're going to die at 3 pm."  Marcus threatened Terry, grabbing his shirt, as Terry bumped into Pansy Parkison and Daphne Greengrass, "Don't you dare touch us! Get away pervert! " They screeched, in sync. Terry looked over at them, confused, "What did I ever do to them?  "  As almost everybody entered the lunchroom, Ms. Trawney, who was sitting with the other teachers, noticed the doors opening, "Who is that with Bellatrix ?"  She questioned, Hannah heard, and therefore so did everybody. Hannah turned her eyes to the front door, as the door was creaking, and Bellatrix customary walked out. Next Narcissa followed, and then Andromeda. "Something seems off-" Hannah thought before being cut off, seeing another person step out.   
  
Hermione.  
  
"Hermione has always ranted that high school is just a popularity test, the one test she does not want to pass," Hannah whispered, her eyes widening, taking in Hermione's new clothes, makeup and hair. She was wearing a navy blazer, a white t-shirt, and some short shorts. She did not look at all like she did this morning, everything was unfamiliar, she merely hoped Hermione would remain the same.   
  
\- -  
  
Hermione brightly smiled, preening at the attention that she was delivered. It was surreal, she felt, powerful, in a way. She was never exactly one for the spotlight, but she feels, special now. She looks up as Bellatrix directs her to the Black Table, and she was the first one to sit down. Bellatrix sat in the middle, as the other two Blacks sat next to her. Hermione hesitantly sat across from them, she felt a burning on her back, she desperately tried to neglect it, "So, Hermione. You need to grasp how we do things. We have only three rules for you to remain a Black: One, do not associate with lame-asses, two, we do not wear plaid, three, if you disobey me, you will never recover from the social humiliation. Okay? Okay. " She gave a nasty smile, tapping her fingernails against the table, "Here, we will enlighten you how to fly, unless you want to remain a social duckling, you got to do what I do."


	2. Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter - xx
> 
> Also: Who I imagine playing Hermione is either Oliva Cooke or Hannah Cooke   
> Tom Riddle is definitely Tom Hughes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A further note, I am going to be including content from the movie and the musical. I know the musical better because I am a theater nerd but, I will try to keep this as accurate as possible to both adaptations. Additionally, I apologize for the formatting issues, I'm new when it comes to writing this, and I am more suited to read than I am to write but there are some ideas you get that you must write. I know this won't be huge like "Upsphere the Stars" That is both on Fanfic.net and here and is by a lovely Octarine. I am going to start recommending what I think are some good Tomione stories because I am trash for their dynamic.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687799/chapters/59663005 - I quite like it so far, and it is being updated regularly!   
> Side Note: There is going to be fat-shaming, I do not condone this, nor would I condone skinny-shamming. Please do not use these insults to emotionally harm someone. Anyway, enjoy :)  
> xx

March 28th, 1992

Hermione walked past a bunch of leering Gryffindor boys and whipped out her diary. "Dear Diary...Bellatrix told me she teaches people. She said, "Real life sucks losers dry. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly." So I said, "So you teach people how to spread their wings and fly?" She said yes, and I think that's when I became an official Black. Highschool has been beautiful since I became one of them, people are actually nicer, I think I actually might get out alive-" Hermione wrote before two hands latched onto her shoulder, she quickly turned her head around to see who the mysterious grabber was. There standing, was Narcissa and Andromeda. "What's your damage?" Hermione shrewdly questioned, attempting to put her diary away from her face before it was snatched. Narcissa took a quick glance and closed it. Rolling her eyes, mind you.

Narcissa shoved her diary into Hermione's chest, "Don't blame me, blame Bellatrix. She told me to haul your ass into the cafe, pronto." She informed her, then looked at Andromeda, "Back me up, Andro." She ordered, gazing expectantly at her. Andromeda nodded, "Yeah, she really wants to talk to you." She affirmed, throwing Hermione a quick smile. Feeling a tad annoyed, she rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm going. Jesus Christ..." She told them, muttering the last part. The two Black girls nodded and started to walk away, Narcissa as the lead. Hermione rushed to her locker and thrust it open. 

She cringed at hearing the metallic door hitting the locker next to it. She shoved her diary in and was about to leave before Hannah appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, Hermione!" She smiled, as Hermione jumped back in shock. "Hey, Hannah.." She hesitated before adding, "Sorry 'bout flaking on movie night last week, I had a lot going on." She apologized, grabbing a clipboard. Hannah gave a grim smile, "I get it...You're with the Blacks; it's exciting!" She gushed, her eyes prompting for information. "It's whatever." She lamely told her, grabbing her blue blazer and putting it on. Hannah made a little "o" with her mouth and looked down, "Well...See you late-" She started before she was interrupted by a loud voice, "Come on Hermione! Get your lame ass over here, now." Narcissa commanded, as Hermione dutifully walked over there, waving to Hannah before she disappeared in a sea of bodies. 

Narcissa was leaning against a locker, Andromeda applying some nude lipstick, "Fu-ck-ing finally!" She astonished, throwing her arms up into the air, "Don't keep me waiting. If there is one thing I hate, it's waiting, a Black never waits." She snidely told Hermione, purposefully ignoring the fact of whom Hermione was talking to, and she grabbed Hermione's hand."Walk ahead with me, we need to talk alone before we meet Bellatrix." She didn't wait for Hermione replying before she started to walk, "Hermione, I know you are desperately clinging to your, past life like a tumor but, Bellatrix will kick your ass if you are seen with Miss Barf Bag, I really like you, you're so much better than Airhead over there." She said, pointing to Andromeda who was checking out her reflection a couple of feet away from them. Hermione hesitantly nodded, "Thanks Narcissa, we should probably get to Bella now, though." She pointed out, as Narcissa nodded. "Andromeda, come here. Now." She ordered, as said girl scampered over there. 

The trio of girls walked to the Cafeteria, causally insulting the appearances of passing by girls, and making vulgar comments. After a 2 minute walk, they finally reached the cafe, they saw Bellatrix tapping her foot, "There you are!" She grounded out, before stopping, looking for a reason for being late. Hermione pursed her lips, "Sorry Bella, some gnarly ass wanted to see me." She quietly said, guilt flooding her for speaking ill of Hannah. "Whatever. I've got a note of Marcus Flint's, I need you to forge a hot and horny note, yet realistically low-key note in his handwriting then slip it into Hannah Abbott's lunch tray." She smirked deviously. Hermione was handed a piece of paper and a pen, she then looked up, "What the hell, Bella. I don't have anything against her." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "You don't have anything for her, do you." She questioned, a certain glint in her eye. Hermione looked down and took the pen. "Besides, we're being nice, we are giving her masturbation material, it's not like anyone wants her." She cruelly chuckled, watching as Hermione held the paper and pen. Her eyes lit up, "Oh! Hermione needs something to write on. 'Cissa, bend over. Now." She told Narcissa after she hesitated to bend over. Hermione placed the note on the girl's back and then looked over to Bellatrix, looked back at the note, and started. 

A few moments later, Hermione handed the note to Andromeda, she folded it, and then handed it off to a passing Hannah Abbott, oblivious to the note. 

Two figures approached the blacks. "Marcus Flint, the smartest person on the football team, although, it's kind of like being the tallest dwarf. Adrian Prucey Third year as a linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays," Hermione thought, seeing Adrian slapping a random junior's lunch tray, "And being a huge dick." She finished. She rolled her eyes as they sat on the table in front of Bellatrix, "Soo Bellatrix, and Hermione. Adrian and I have a little bet going, Adrian thinks he can get you to cum in, under a minute. But I think, a tight little prude like you...I think you will cum instantly, I think the slightest touch can get you wet." He purred, grabbing her shirt and pulling her towards him. Hermione sported a furious blush, as Bellatrix interrupted, "Get off of Hermione, sleazebag." She calmly ordered as Marcus groaned yet let go of her shirt. Hermione brushed off the wrinkles, to gain composure, she ignored the gaze of Marcus. Zarachias Smith walked up to the table, "Hey guys! Just a daily reminder to recycle your lunch today! Hogwarts High feeds the world. C'mon girls, let's give that leftover lunch money to people who don't have lunches. Those tater-tots you throw away.." He trailed off, holding a sack, and jiggled it for good measure to show other kids did it. Narcissa scoffed, "God, aren't they fed yet?" She sarcastically remarked, dumping a few bucks into it, and handed him her leftover lunch. Smith brightened up, "Come on..Everybody." He encouraged, giving an awkward smile. "Do they even have Thanksgiving in Africa.." Adrian wondered out loud, as Marcus punched his shoulder, "No, they don't dumbass." 

Bellatrix looked down and pitched her nose, after a few moments she looked back up, "Hermione. Guess what day it is." She asked, grabbing a pen and a clipboard. Hermione quietly groaned, "Ouch. Lunchtime poll?" She answered as Bella nodded. Andromeda perched her head on her fist, "Soo...What's the question..?" She questioned, as Narcissa nodded, a confused look on her face. Bella pointed a pen at Narcissa, "Dumbass, you were in Study Hall with me when I came up with it." Narcissa shrugged, out of character like, "I forgot." She lamely provided. Bellatrix flicked Narcissa's forehead with the pen, "Pillowcase." She sniped, sighing dramatically. Hermione took a moment before she spoke up, "Jesus, don't tell me it was that bizzaro idea you were babbling about last night on the phone." Heather scoffed, "Of course it was. I told Ernie if he gave me another political topic, I would spew burrito bits." 

Hermione felt eyes on her so for once, she turned around and saw a guy in a trench coat, just staring at her. She stood up with Bella under the guise that she was going to follow her while they polled the student body, in the process, she bumped into Lavender Brown, dropping Hermione's diary in the process, thus breaking the staring contest that she was having. "Hermione. I'm so sorry." Lavender apologized, picking up Hermione's diary and then handed it to her, Hermione gave a sad smile, "Hey Lav, sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday party last month." She apologized as Lavender waved her hand to dismiss that, "Hey, it's okay. Your mom said you had a pretty big date. I think I would miss my own birthday for that too." Hermione then frowned, "Don't say that." Lavender looked down, "Oh...Okay. Oh! I did want to show you these, my mom wanted me to clean my room, and I found these old photographs." She told Hermione, showing a bunch of photographs of Lavender, Hermione, Hannah, and the rest of the Blacks when they were in kindergarten. Hermione cracked a smile, and let out a soft laugh. "Oh, these were the days. May I have them, just for, personal reasons." Hermione asked, her eyes still connected to the pictures. Lavender nodded, "Yeah, you were in most of them anyway, I already got copies." Hermione murmured a quick thanks before Bellatrix beckoned her to her side. 

Bellatrix and Hermione walked out to the other tables, Andromeda, and Narcissa being left behind to entertain the boys. They approached a mainly Ravenclaw table, "Oh great. The Blacks are here." One Katie Bell whispered to her little posse consisting of Lily Moon, Sue Li, Marietta Edgecombe, and Cho Chang. "Oh, shit.." Sue Li whispered to Cho. Bellatrix stood in front of the table with a nasty smile, most likely having heard what Katie said, "Hi, Katie, love your cardigan!" She complimented, eyeing the orange-spotted cardigan, Katie flashed her a smile, "Thanks, I just got it last night, I totally blew my credit card getting it." She informed her, trying to justify her cardigan. Bellatrix cut through the niceties by just directly asking, "Check this out. You win five million dollars from the Publisher's Sweepstakes, and the same day that the big Ed guy gives the cheque, aliens land on the earth and say they're going to blow up the world in two days. What do you do?" Sue Li straightened up, "That's easy, I'd just slide the wad to my dad, he's like, the top brokers, in the state." Katie yawned, "I would give it all to the homeless. Every cent." She tossed her hair, as Hermione replied, "You're beautiful." Hermione sarcastically quipped but soon after Bellatrix's face turned to stone, as she dragged Hermione away from the Ravenclaw table.

"If you're going to openly be a bitch-" She started before Hermione cut her off, "It's just, why can't we talk to different kinds of people?" She queried, as Heather let out a frustrated groan, "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do you think I look like Mother Teresa? If I did, I probably wouldn't mind talking to the Hufflepuff squad." She haughtily told her, eyeing a nearby Hufflepuff who quickly noticed and started to point it out with a dopey grin on their face. "Does it bother you that everybody thinks you're a bitch?" She scathingly asked Bellatrix, as Bella laughed. "Do you think I give a shit? They all want me as a friend or fuck, I'm only a junior, yet I'm worshiped here." She arrogantly proclaimed as Hermione fixed her with a serious look. "Jesus, you're lucky you're my favorite. We're going to a party tonight at Marcus's house and I can't believe that right now I'll be brushing up on conversation with the scum of the school." She bemoaned in disbelief, Hermione added one point to her score meter that she made since she became a Black.

Bellatrix reluctantly walked towards the Hufflepuff table, "Hello." She tensely spat out, as the Hufflepuffs eagerly turned around and politely said, "Hi." Bellatrix looked over to Hermione, silently pleading for her to take control, and stomped her foot when Hermione said no. "Okay, this is what we call a lunchtime poll..." She said to the Hufflepuff's, "You win five million in a Publisher's Sweepstakes.." To Zarachais Smith, "...And the same day, what's-his-name gives the cheque..." To the freaks who eat in the parking lot, "...Aliens land on Earth..." To the Gryffindors, "...Say they're going to blow up the Earth in two days..." To The losers who eat their lunch in the hallways, "...So what do you do with the money?" She asked.

"I would go to Egypt, with a girl." Percy Weasley answered, scratching his head in thought.

"I would use all of the money for an end of world-get-together!" Lavender Brown excitedly replied.

"I would pay Madonna a million bucks to sit on my face.." Marcus Flint smirked, drooling a little, just thinking about it.

"That's like, a spooky ass question.." Blaise Zabinni replied, mid smoke with his joint. 

".....She should pay me though..." Marcus Flint added. 

"Okay, this is important. Tax is only the beginning.." Zarachais Smith answered, taking out a sheet of paper and starting a list.

"I would go to the zoo and get a lion. Then I would put a remote control bomb up its butt.." Cormac McLaggan started off, waving his hands.

"...Social Security...Legal fees..." Zaracharis Smith continued, scribbling things down.

"...then you push the button on the bomb, and you and the lion die...Like one." Cormac finished, with a shrug. 

"....What?" Millicent Bulstrode asked, putting a finger under her nose and sniffling. 

Bellatrix ran a hand through her usually perfect hair, "Holy shit, I didn't know there were that many losers at our school. I swear if I have to talk to another future roadie I will kill myself.." She complained as Hannah Abbott ran over to Hermione, " 'Mione! The best thing just happened to me! Marcus just invited me to his homecoming party! He told me he liked me! I knew there was still something there!" She gushed, bouncing around and giving Hermione a mini hug, Hermione gave a weak smile, "Color me stoked!" She cringed as soon as Hannah skipped away, clutching the note to her chest. Bellatrix walked over to Hermione, "Color me stoked." She mocked, "C'mon Hermie, I taught you better than that. But, you did decently. I suppose that you will receive a reward at the party tonight." She walked off to join Andromeda and Narcissa. Hermione rubbed her arm, cast a glance over at Hannah laughing with Lavender Brown, and slowly walked off. 

Back at the table, "Wait, Bellatrix, We didn't interview that guy over...Over there." Hermione said, the words getting stuck in her throat. Narcissa quickly took notice of who Hermione was staring at, "God, Hermione..Drool much? His name's Tom Riddle. He's in my AP English class." She supplied to Hermione, curiously watching Hermione quietly tasting the name. "Go interview him, we're going to plan your incentive." Bellatrix dismissed Hermione with a wave of her hand. Like a woman possessed, she quickly stood up and walked across the lunchroom to introduce herself and poll him. "Hello, Tom Riddle." She said, extending a hand. "Greetings and Salutations, are you a Black?" He asked, taking the hand, and shook it. "No. I'm a Hermione...Granger. This may seem like a stupid question, but here we go." Hermione told him, carefully watching him. 

"There are no stupid questions." Tom politely told her, folding his arms, as he leaned back into his chair. She then began, "You inherit five million dollars, but the next day aliens say they're going to blow up the Earth in two days, what do you do?" He looked at her with a pained expression, he quickly licked his chapped lips, "That...Is the most idiotic question I have ever heard." He gritted out, his violet-like eyes peering into her whiskey like eyes. "Ah, I don't know, I'd probably buy a lake, a large stash of tequila, my sax and some bac'" He told her as she smiled, "How very." She told him, their little staring contest broken by Narcissa pulling on Hermione's sleeve, "Hermione, Bellatrix needs you." She provided as Hermione threw a questioning look. She looked over to Tom, "See ya later..?" She asked as Tom nodded, "Very soon." He confirmed. 

Hermione was led away from Tom, she gulped. She shot him a final smile before she turned away to face Narcissa. 

Unbeknownst to Tom and Hermione, their interaction had witnessed. "What the hell was that?" Marcus demanded, shaking his head in disbelief of what happened between the two. "Who does that guy think he is? Bo Diddley?" as Adrian nodded, "Hermione was definitely into his act." He told Flint, as Flint growled. "Let's kick his ass!" Flint suggested, banging his hands on the table. Adrian looked over there hesitantly, "I dunno man, I mean, we're seniors now. We're too old for that shit." But when Adrian saw the look in Flint's eye, "But we could give him a good scare.." He hastily added, hoping to appease him. Marcus nodded rapidly, obviously hyping himself up, as he walked to Tom's table. Prucey jammed his fist into Riddle's food, "Oh. Are you going to eat that?" He chuckled and got a blank look from Tom. "Hey Sweetheart, what did your boyfriend say about you moving to Sherwood, Ohio?" Marcus taunted an ugly sneer appearing. After a few moments of no response, Adrian pushed Tom, "Answer him, dick!" He demanded, his eyes blazing, his previous hesitance about roughing up Tom gone. "Wait, Adrian, don't they have a no fags policy?" Marcus asked Prucey, eyeing Riddle with cruel joy. Adrian opened his mouth to reply, but Tom beat him to it, "Well, they seem to have an open-door policy on assholes, though, don't they?" He questioned as a smirk appeared. Prucey did a double-take, "What did you just say, dick head?" He quietly murmured, his eyes like an ignited flame. Marcus threw the first punch, Prucey joined in, tag-teaming Tom. Everyone's attention snapped to them, in a daze, Hermione stood up.

She watched as the fight continued, blood dripping out of Riddle's mouth, Prucey sporting a black eye, and Marcus with a twisted nose. "Why..When boys fight, it seems so horrible, yet so..Right? I shouldn't watch this shit, it's not who I am, but with this kid, damn.." Hermione thought, as she quickly licked her lips. She was then led away by the Blacks, but before she could go, she snuck a glance over to the scene, she watched as Tom was getting scolded, dried blood out of his mouth, and their eyes met. She has felt attraction before, but this, this was something different, something she couldn't name before she was dragged away by Bellatrix. She was forced to break away the connection, her hands tingling, a burning hole in the back of her head.

\--------

Hermione stepped out of Narcissa's jeep, and sighed. Bellatrix walked out too, then snapped her head over to Hermione so fast, that she would've gotten whiplash if she tried any harder, "Still thinking about Tom, Hermione?" She asked, though she dropped the subject when Hermione narrowed her eyes. The ménage à quatre grabbed their croquet mallets, Bellatrix taking the blood like one, Narcissa taking the lush green one, Andromeda taking the sunny yellow one, leaving Hermione to take the deep violet mallet. They were two minutes into the game before Bellatrix spoke up, "They won't suspend him, y'know. Tom? Normally I'd criticize you for practically throwing your panties at some guy, but I do love it when Marcus and Adrian get riled up." Hermione blanched, "I didn't realize you saw..That." She said after a beat, as Bella let out a slightly crazed giggle. "Please..I've known about you since you cried about a book missing a page in third grade." Bellatrix teased, taking delight when Hermione blushed. The girls let out a quick giggle before going back to the game.

"So, what are you going to do, Bella, take two shots or throw me out?" Narcissa questioned, staring at Heather's red ball. The fun atmosphere vanished as Bellatrix glared at Narcissa, "Did you eat a brain tumor for breakfast? First, you ask if you can drive, when I always drive." She spat, looking down and then knocking Narcissa's ball out of spite. Narcissa groaned, "Oh shit." She walked over to where her ball was, "Your turn, Cissy." She mocked, checking her nails. Narcissa gave her ball a little too hard of a hit and watched as it bounced off a statue, then a tree, and miraculously through the hoop. "Whoa." She astonished, dropping her mallet in shock, "That was incredible, Cissa!" Andromeda told her, gently placing a hand on her as Bellatrix cleared her throat, "Tonight is the night. Ram is having his big homecoming party, and then Hermione can finally spread her wings with us. Provided, she is successful in holding her booze."

"Booze? Hermione, honey, I'm letting you go past your bedtime-" A gentle voice started before Hermione turned around, her cheeks flushed, "Mom. We call it a curfew, please." She pleaded, burying her head into her hands, mortified. The Blacks burst into laughter, save for Andromeda, "Don't worry Mrs. Granger, We'll have her home before 2 am." She informed Hermione's mom. "Oh, Andy, please call me Helene, after all, your mom and I are in the same book club. Oh! I also brought snacks, it's a new recipe of snickerdoodles, I'm experimenting with." Helene told them, revealing a plate of cookies behind her back. Hermione looked up to take one, as did Andromeda and Bellatrix, Narcissa reluctantly took one, disdain rooted in her eyes. Bellatrix was midway through her sixth cookie before a honk startled the girls. "Oh, Bellatrix, your mother is here. Tell Heather I say hi!" She told the black haired girl, who took three more cookies, "Whoever wants a ride, follow me." She told the two other girls, who looked to each other, and started to follow Bella. "Sorry, Hermione but, we'll meet you at the mall later to pick out an outfit." Andromeda apologized, slightly turned around to at least make eye contact with her, Hermione nodded, leaving Andromeda sasified.

Hermione watched the three figures walk into a Cadillac Escalade that Bellatrix's mom occasionally gives to her for events. She turned over to her mom, "Where's dad?" She questioned, taking the last cookie. "Oh, your father should be out any second.." Like magic, Richard Granger, in all of his glory, walked into the patio. Hermione walked over to the chair across from her father and sat, as the Grangers had their daily Sunday lunch. "Okay, now that we're sitting, your father and I want to know how your Spring Break withdraw is going?" Helene asked, as Hermione leaned back in her chair, looking up in thought, "I dunno, it was okay, 'spose." She replied. 

"Why do I read so many spy novels.." Richard Granger sighed, setting down his novel to look at his little family. A smile graced his aged face, " 'Cause you're an idiot?" Hermione suggested, a corner of her mouth upturned. "Oh, right that's it." Mr Granger agreed, before bursting into laughter with his daughter as his wife looked fondly at the scene. Her eyes widened as she remembered something she wanted to ask Hermione earlier, "Honey, I wanted to ask, isn't your prom coming up? See any cute boys?" She gave her daughter a suggestive smile, Hermione's eyes widened, "Mom! No! Jesus, I mean- Yeah...There's a dark horse in running," She admitted, her face reddening up. Richard awkwardly cleared his throat, "Well, you might want to get going, you said Bellatrix was coming, around 4 pm. It is quarter to that." Richard informed Hermione. "Shi- I mean oh no, I gotta go! I love ya mom and dad!" She quickly got up on her feet and started to rush to her room before something prevented her from doing so. "Hey, honey, those girls who you hang out with seem, sweet but, don't let them change you, okay?" Helene asked, a gentle smile complimenting her features. "Mom, I need them." She confessed, turning around to face her mother, confusion replaced the gentleness, "What for? You have friends, and Hannah." She reminded her, as Hermione frowned, "Mom, I want more than, Liverwurst in life." She said, removing her mother's hand from her sleeve, and stalked off.


End file.
